Conventional roofing systems typically include drainage systems configured to remove water on the roof resulting from precipitation. There are two basic types of drainage systems: perimeter evacuation systems in which water is transported to an edge of a roof prior to removal and internal evacuation systems in which water is transported to an isolated area on the roof prior to removal. Internal evacuation systems in particular may be prone to leaking due to the proximity of mating points between components near areas of high concentration of water.